winxfandomcom-20200222-history
User blog:Rhiabloom12/Old Website Info
Courtesy of Wayback Machine, I found the character profiles and location descriptions from around season 2 and a little of season 3. I figured I would transcribe (or translate) it here to archive it for other fans. Eraclyon Eraclyon is the planet of Prince Sky who lives with his father and his mother, the rulers. The planet is peaceful and is adequately defended by the King Erendor's army who maintains order in all places. The landscape is peaceful and harmonious, with small cities centered around castles that are protected by their armies. Gardenia Bloom's adoptive town Bloom's cradle Gardenia is on Earth, within the Solar System and outside the magical dimension of Magix. It is the planet where Bloom grew up with her adoptive parents before coming to Alfea. There are fabulous landscapes on earth, each one different from the next. There are very high mountains, lush mountains, lush forests, but also dry, arid deserts. There are immense oceans where you can even play with dolphins, and thousands of different flowers with thousands of difficult flowers with thousands of different smells! It is difficult to define the quantity and the variety of animals and plants. Basically it is full of life, of different cultures and people who even speak different "languages". Mike He is a fireman in Gardenia. He rescued the newborn Bloom from the flames. He's a very kind father but worries a lot. Vanessa Owner of a flower shop in Gardenia, she deeply loves her adopted daughter. She's very understanding. Mitzi Bloom's former classmate, but they never get on too well. She's insensitive and haughty. Sparks Bloom's planet The last planet chosen by the Dragon Sparks was the last planet the Dragon chose to rest in, and thanks to this it enjoyed a long period of prosperity, happiness and peace. Bloom's natural parents lived here. It was a beautiful place, with enchanting, verdant hills, and a splendid castle in the center of the valley. The castle was really harmonious and magic, the stairs wound up around the gently sloping domes, emphasizing the enchanting atmosphere and fields of multiple-colored flowers surrounded it. But one day the three evil ancestor witches came and spoiled everything. Today only a few ruins are left. Dafne She's a marvelous fairy. She is Bloom's older sister, who died saving her little sister from the clutches of the three ancestor witches. Downland below Darkar's Castle It is an underground place, a real town that stands below evil Darkar's castle. It is surrounded by many twisted, dark tunnels... just like a labyrinth! You can follow the beautiful crystals within the hollow to reach the town, which become more and more numerous as you approach Downland. The town is not very big, and surrounds the Royal Castle, a tall, angular, geometrically shaped palace. The style is ancient Egyptian. There are no gardens around here, but it is spacious and bright inside the castle. King Enervus Amentia's father and King of Downland. He's full of himself. Queen Quoeda Amentia's mother, Queen of Downland. She's firm, determined and strict. Princess Amentia Princess of Downland, obsessed with tidiness and perfection. If she wants something she's ruthless in her pursuit of it. She is not polite and certainly doesn't behave like a fairybook princess. She is an excellent warrior and will fight to the last. Sponsus Amentia's loyal servant, deeply in love with her. He tries to win her her love by bestowing gifts on her, but to no avail. Pyros The planet of Dragons A planet dotted with volcanic islands: the largest is Pyros, the Island of Dragons, where the wise warrior Maia '''resides. In addition to the island's volcanoes, the dense and lush vegetation is home to many dangerous magical creatures, including giant dragons. '''Maia This lady on Pyros is an old woman (older than Faragonda), rude but also capable of sweetness. She is an old woman, very spartan, with a thin body and a relaxed attitude. Maia is still agile and quick, thanks to the constant training from her life style. Magix (Welcome to) Alfea The school for aspiring fairies in Magix! The fairy students come to college here to learn how to cast spells, create enchanted auras and make magical potions Potionology, metamorphosimbiosis, magiphilosophy, and good manners... are among the complex subjects taught in the college by the very skilled, strict and demanding teachers! Thanks to these lessons, the aspiring teenage fairies learn how to use and improve their powers in order to fight against evil in the name of equality, brotherhood, and justice! The Teachers Faragonda Alfea's headmistress Wise, strict, softhearted, maternal, and always on the go. She was herself once a witch. Griselda Alfea inspector Very strict and rigorous, she makes sure the students obey the college rules. She is an inflexible watchdog, and can't comprehend the existence of anything outside Alfea. Barbatea Alfea's libratian, always very strict. Ofelia Alfea's doctor and nurse. Du Four She teaches the students Good Manners to help them become perfect fairies. She is refined in manner but squeamish. Avalon He teaches Magiphilosophy, a mix of magic and philosophy. He is captivating and fascinates the students. He is good friends with Bloom but has ho hold over the pixies. Wizgiz He teaches Metamorphosimbiosis, the process of changing from one form into another. He's the funniest teacher of all and his lessons are opportunities to try out all kinds of entertaining tricks that show off his skills. After 1,000 years of service his enthusiasm is still contagious! Palladium He teaches Potionology. He changed his look in the second season according to normal elf evolution. He comes from the Athryell dimension. He looks refined and delicate but on many occasions shows great strength. Is is his first teaching assignment and he is often victim of his students jokes. The students Mirta Luna Ortensia Amaryl Francis Priscilla Stella Hi, I'm Stella! I was born on 18th August and my fairy sign is Mermaid. I come from Solaria. My father and mother are the king and queen of Solaria and I'm an only child. My mother was a real lady, but not snobbish. Being noble can have its advantages but there are also the down sides; you think you have to shine at everything. I love wearing the latest fashion and make sure I always look my best. In fact, my closet is the biggest and fullest one in the Magical Dimension. I bet you don't have one like it on Earth! My favorite hobby is going shopping in the Magix or Adquistes shops. I also like talking to boys, whereas hate studying. But with a little care and help from my friends, I'll improve and become an excellent fairy. What do people think about me? Well, that I'm spontaneous, cheerful, selfish, funny, generous, surprising and fashionable. Basically, Alfea couldn't do without a fairy like me! Bloom Hi, I'm Bloom! was born on 10th December and my fairy sign is Dragon. I come Earth, and used to live there with my mother Vanessa and myfather Mike. Then, one day went to the park and met a fairy called Stella who was fighting against a big, dangerous Troll. There, I discovered magical powers that didn't know had when went to defend the blond fairy. Since then everything started. I left Earth and came to Alfea. Here I'm studying very interesting subjects, found special friends and I'm making my dreams come true. I'm trying to solve the mystery of my past and nearly every day live a new, magical adventure. My greatest passion is magic. All my hobbies relate to it in some shape or form. Whenever I can I delve into one of the thousands of ancient books kept in Alfea's library. People tell me I'm generous, honest, brave, noble-hearted, impulsive and charismatic. Update: because most all of the info is inside shock wave flash, I can not simply copy the text over, and because image to text still needs heavy proofreading, this turned into a very time consuming process. However, I can still share my findings in a much easier way, albeit a hindrance to those who want to be able to copy and paste text. I will include a list of the archived pages that contain lore or successfully link to pages containing lore. *Domino / Sparks* *Gardenia *Eraklyon* *Pyros* *Magix *(This links to places residing in Magix as well as full profiles of the main characters from the time of season 2 or so) *Short Profiles of Movie 1 Characters *Text archive of Early Season 4 Profiles/Descriptions -*These planets' profiles seemed to be accessed from a page representing Solaria's planetarium. I was not able to find a usable archive of this menu, but I was able to download the swf(shock wave flash) file and run it locally on my computer from a self-made html file and view the graphics and animation. I was also able to find entries for Lynphea, Espero, Omega, and Solaria that are in similar situations. Linphea The planet of nature It is Flora's place of origin It is Flora's original planet, where her family lives together with her little sister Miele. It is a world in which nature manifests itself in all of its form, lush with luxuriant plants, giant trees, plants of every species and flowers of every size, shape, and color. Miele She's a nice girl who is very lively and active: she is particularly attached to her sister Flora, and even if at times she disobeys it is for good reason, to help. Sensible and responsible, she always recognizes her mistakes. Solaria The planet of light It is Stella's place of origin Solaria is Stella's planet, full of light, vivid colors and... sun! Everything is harmonious and the atmosphere is serene and peaceful. In Solaria it almost never rains and the sky is generally clear. At the center stands the marvelous castle of King Radius, who has always ensured stability and protection for its subjects. King Radius Solaria's lord and Stella's father, he is a king with a noble and courageous soul, and he loves his daughter deeply. Cassandra She is Stella's stepmother, the King Radius' second wife, and Chimera's mother. Ambitious and unscrupulous, she tries everything to ensure her daughter becomes princess of the planet. Chimera The daughter of Cassandra, Chimera studied in the exclusive Beta college. Malevolent and capricious, she immediately entered into competition with Stella. She is an envious, jealous, and selfish girl. Nova Fairy from Solaria, she is as young as she is impetuous. She is even more impulsive than Stella, whom she visits from time to time regarding everything that happens on Solaria, their planet of origin. Espero Espero is a completely calm and bright dimension. It is a place of large cities, abundantly lit, and where white bamboo grows. It is completely clear and bright. The buildings found here are tall and identical. (The inhabitants are clothed, wearing tunics or light-colored clothing no police, soldiers, or guards around.)?** Everyone lives happily and in harmony. The clouds are against a smooth blue sky. The most important feature of this place** -*Translated from a run-on sentence with little punctuation I could only find in Turkish, which I am not at all familiar with -**The text appears to be cut off and I do not know how to view code for shock wave flash files Omega The planet of prisoners This is where the Trix were exiled. It is literally icy cold, and Magix's worst criminals are sent to the jail quadrant of the planet. Omega, as bad as it is, is home to a group of evil wizards, spirits of the dead, monsters, and all kinds of interstellar criminals with negative qualities. Among these creatures is the brutal Valtor. Valtor is currently the only one to have ever opened the Omega. After passing the portal, it is protected by mermaids on the planet Andros. Valtor He was sent to the icy Omega Dimension with evil criminals for infinite confinement and was released by the Trix. Valtor is finally free and is ready to use every means to become the strongest of all time! He and his powers are charismatic, and he is very sure of his powers. Category:Blog posts